Until the End of the World
by It's Because I'm EMO
Summary: Time on earth stood still. The only ones who walked were a select group of gifted people and their enemies, demons of horrible powers. It was their job to save the doomed earth. the only way to this was to journey through the worlds and kill the shadows..
1. Summary

Author's note: Technically speaking this is a sequel to "The Fated", although since I'm such a wonderful person I shall make it so whether or note you read the earlier story you'll understand this one. No I'm not going to "subtly" make the characters recount the other story instead I will just give you a brief summary of "The Fated" Nice aren't I?

Warning: There be JC and EO parings here and who knows maybe even a few other random parings will surface, meh.

Disclaimer: Ignore my lack of witty things to say in this disclaimer, meh you know the just of it, I don't own law and order SVU or any of its characters, they belong to a lucky little man called Dick Wolf.

Now no worries I'm not going to make this one of those sappy love saved the day stories…well okay that's only half a lie, love will save the day but not in a sappy way. Well or at least as "not sappy" a way as I can make it.

Following the main summary is a list of the characters, and a brief summary of them plus character description. If you read The Fated or think you'd rather not read this simply go to chapter Two that's where the real story begins. It's not exactly important to read this but you might get confused other wise, the just of it is that time has been frozen and their trying to save the world well Munch, Fin, Casey and Kee journey through the plains (worlds) trying to kill the leader of the Shadows. Olivia, Elliot, Huang, Warner, Nathaniel and Finder are still on earth but all that's about to change. There that's the real summary all done the rest is just fill in the blanks so it is possible to skip to chapter two now, s'all right I give you permission .

Summary: According to myth once many thousands of years ago along with humans' great spirits that inhabited various aspects of nature and had many mysterious abilities roamed the land. It is said that some cross-bred with humans. These bloodlines still exist in some people today. However every so often a spirit or descendent would naturally begin to seek power, not to mention immortality, perhaps it was out of anger or greed but these spirits and their descendants wished to take over earth and any other plain they could reach (Take not the term plain in this is used to describe other worlds), number of deaths is no factor anyone who opposes dies. On their side exist many creatures not all elemental spirits, some are demons others human, and though not all demons are evil most are.

Every so often when the "shadows" are about to take over the earth the long lasting blood line of a spirit will awaken within one human who is giving the choice of adding or combating the shadows. This human is Munch, his power dwells within the mind( mind reading, telepathy, clairvoyance ect.) when he began reading others minds not knowing how he got new powers or what they were for he read the minds of humans who like him had a powerful bloodline within them. It is said when your mind is read you and the reader become one person even if only for a moment thus causing you not to exist, when Munch read the minds of people, when they didn't exist, their powers could awaken unnoticed and so they did.

Munch: Powers mentioned above, he is cursed with immortality although he seems to have the body of his forty year old self. He has saved Casey twice now, although it was his fault she was in danger in the first place because he read her mind. He along with Casey, Fin and Kee are sailing through the other plains now in an attempt to find and kill whoever the leader of the shadows is

Casey: Power is Karma, her curse is still somewhat unknown, if anyone harms her more harm will come his or her way, it is still unknown whether or not she gives good karma. She journeys with Munch, Fin and Kee as mentioned above. In the beginning her powers frightened her a great deal so much so that once she got to the precinct she was too scared to leave it. She was attacked by shadows in the crib; they controlled her body and took a shred of her soul when they left. Munch found her the next day. Later after Finder's arrival and the freezing of time she went outside into the darkened world no longer afraid although every person was frozen anyways. She met Kee and strange demon, who befriended her and returned with her to the precinct. Finder noticed a strange thing within Casey and told Munch to enter her mind, not read enter. And of course kill the shadows that still resided within her from her earlier attack. He did so, Kee was later acquainted with everyone.

Kee: A strange shape shifting demon, according to him the only way he could find his true form is to discover his soul. His favorite form is that of a blue boy with bunny ears. Once he attempted to Kill Munch and Fin and steal their powers but Casey stopped him and using her powers as a threat made him promise not to attempt to murder them again. Munch and Fin never found out about it and Kee continued to be their guide through the plains,

Finder: A see-through person also cursed with immortality, it is said she lived for hundreds of years and was the last Fated one, now she is the Finder of the new fated, or so it seems but her tale is much darker, and though her true name may be lost her history is not. She is the one who froze time and is on a secret mission. She left the precinct to look for more "newbies" but is returning in the following chapter.

Elliot: His power is that of a black and Blue Fire, the only problem is he is cursed with a demon that inhabits him and whenever he grows angry the demon is unleashed. It is this demon that before time is frozen murders a man attempting to rape a young girl and turns the man's body to ash. Later he almost unleashed his anger on Olivia but when he saw the pain in her eyes he ran from the precinct. Later when Olivia went temporarily insane he was attacked by a vampire who sucked some of his blood.

Olivia: Power to summon forth water from thin air. Well looking for Elliot(after he ran from the precinct) she met a vampire, who manipulated her mind to believe she was a demon as well and made her into an insane evil psychopath, eventually when the vampire attacked Elliot and was going to turn him into one of his own she killed the vampire.

Huang: Power of Light, ability to do many pretty little tricks, very pretty. He met Nathaniel another of one with strange powers.

Nathaniel: Power to spit swords out of his mouth, he is only 17 and unremarkable looking, save his blood eye lashes and thoughtful dark eyes.

Warner: Power still unknown fights to make time return and see her daughter again.

Fin: Power of Ice his, curse is like most still unknown. He journeys with Munch, Casey and Kee.

Any character from the show that is not mentioned here is not part of this story. They never will be, unless for some reason I want Cassidy there so I can insult him, but I hate Cassidy and would rather leave him out of this story. Any further questions on this story will have to be emailed or reviewed to me, now please go to chapter Two where the real story begins.


	2. Trust

Until the End of the World 

"You know I can't promise to be with you forever not with these binds that tie me to life, all I can promise is that I'll love you until the end of the world…"

Author's note: Ah yes first real chapter, enjoy. Now remember although this is a continuation of "The Fated" if you didn't read the fated but did read the summary you'll be fine. Now remember there'll be some dark angsty stuff in this story, but I'll combat it with subtle comic relief and sarcastic jokes only I understand. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own law and order SVU or any of its characters they belong to Dick Wolf I am borrowing them for none-profit purposes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"According to man there are four elements: Water, Fire, Earth and Wind, this is true, together they are the forces of nature. According to legend these forces dwell within all that is tied to mother nature." The cloaked figure muttered. Finder looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, she knew about the elements even normal people did, but she had to listen to this little lecture, according to the Master it was important for her to hear. The cloaked figure continued in a distant raspy voice, "Of these elements Water is by far the most dangerous for despite popular belief floods are the most destructive force nature can set upon us. Although water is a powerful destroyer it is also the source of all life, we depend on it, it replenishes us, and feeds our crops. It heals us and our past."

Finder tried her best to pay attention, even though she knew the powers of the elements. She constantly reminded herself that in this lecture lay the key to her mission, the very thing the Master wanted her to learn. She stifled a shudder at the thought of the Master; no she wouldn't let her fear be seen.

The cloaked figure continued, paying little attention to Finder nor was he looking into her eyes, "Fire is destructive and hard to control, if it gets out of hand it will burn everything in its path, but yet we need it just as we need water. We rely on it for creating certain materials and for bringing warmth not to mention cooking." Beneath the cloak Finder could see a thin smile forming on the man's lips but chose to ignore it.

Finder caught a glimpse of the man's shadowy face, his dull black eyes showed little recognition, "Earth, the very rocks our feet walk across, the very thing we live on. Without earth we would simply not exist, we couldn't exist. But remember it betrays us, it grumbles and angers, it causes earthquakes and although not all are bad, like all elements it still destroys."

The man adopted a more serious pose, "Wind is the most mysterious element of them all, for nobody knows, where the wind comes from or where the wind goes. All we know is she can be a playful breeze on a warm day or a massive hurricane or tornado." He smiled again, "It is in the Wind where your mission lies, you must find its source and, where it goes, and you must lead _them_, to where Wind ends, tell them to follow it to the very end."

"And what of me?" Asked Finder, "Should I do this what will become of me?"

"Your mission will be over, the curse broken, you shall be _free_."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Finder said to wake him up Olivia, _Olivia thought to herself, _besides I have to see if he's okay…but have I ever trusted Finder anyway? Should I trust her at all?_

Elliot's breathing still seemed too slow; if you fainted did you still dream like if you'd fallen asleep the normal way? No Olivia had fainted before, it was merely that one minute you're feeling dizzy and the next you open your eyes and you're on the ground. She probably should have woken him up from the beginning but in truth she was still scared as to what had happened to him, would he be all right?

This was her fault too, she shouldn't have ever trusted the vampire she should have killed it from the beginning, and she'd let it cloud her mind, distort her views on the world…it in short made her become something else, and Elliot had been hurt because of her.

Waiting for him to wake up didn't seem to be doing her any good though, so she called upon the water and made it gently splash his face. It took a few seconds for it to take any affect, and then he squinted, and blinked a few times. He saw Olivia's face looking at his, and for a moment she could see a flash of fear on his face. Was he scared of her?

"Olivia?" he muttered weakly, "Is that you? The real you?"

She squeezed his hand gently and reassuringly, "Yes it's me…the real me." She responded in a quiet but strong voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, as always. A bit dizzy too." He said with a small voice, "Were you…was that thing…were…" he tried to say but couldn't find the words, "Was it all a bad dream?"

Her eyes left his face unable to look at the damage she'd caused, "I-no Elliot it wasn't a dream…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"That guy who grabbed me from behind…what was he…what did he do to you?"

"It was a vampire, somehow it controlled my mind and transformed me into…into…something else."

"Did he hurt you 'Liv? If he did tell me where he is, I'll kill him."

Olivia turned back to Elliot shocked by the compassion he was showing her after she'd hurt him, "That wont be necessary…the vampire is dead, I killed it. But Elliot I'll be all right, its you I'm worried about."

"I've been better 'Liv, you and I both know this isn't my proudest hour…but I know we have to get away from this area…back to the precinct…" He tried to get up and for a moment it looked like he'd succeed but his dizziness got worse and once again he felt the darkness surrounding him as he fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finder walked on leaving Olivia and Elliot behind, she didn't have enough time to waste with them anyways. Besides she thought, why bother when they're both going to end up killing themselves anyways? She needn't worry too much about them, no she had to get to the precinct though and initiate the plan…she gulped, this was the very reason she'd left, not because they didn't need her, no, there were darker things abroad. But it was her life or theirs and she chose hers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Munch looked around the tiny vessel as it propelled them through the plains; something was amiss. The usually vibrant colors that surrounded them when they journeyed through plains were gone, replaced by a dull gray. He looked down, water was beneath the boat now too, and no they must be on one of the plains again. He sighed; he'd been hopping for a longer ride so he'd be able to sleep a bit. He turned to Kee who was still steering the boat. "Hey demon?" he said.

"What you want?" Kee responded, he was back to his usual blue boy with bunny ears get-up.

Munch rolled his eyes slightly, "To know where the hell we are."

"We be in secret place, many demons know not of this secret place." His eyes looked dull and exhausted, "It be hard work to come here, see."

Munch frowned slightly and looked about him, what was this gray stuff in the air? It wasn't fog, but it made things hard to see, "Kee what is this stuff in the air?"

It was Kee's turn to frown, "It be here so we not be able to see where we go, so we be confused…"

"You do know where were going right?"

"Yes-yes, remember Kee be super powerful, Kee see the way." His bunny ears shot up, and stood straight, "Kee listen for the way." He said.

"Ah." Munch said, he exhaled, both Casey and Fin lay asleep, he would sleep too, if he thought it safe and had Fin not been snoring. This place didn't feel right though, what did Kee have planed?

XXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sighed; getting Elliot to the precinct would be too hard for her. But at least he was able to talk with her, even if it did cause him to faint. She groaned in frustration, he'd looked like he was going to be all right, but waiting wasn't doing her any good, she had to do something. His face seemed pale, although his breathing was steadier nonetheless. She sighed, time to wake him up again; once more she proceeded with splashing his face with water, this time he awoke instantly.

He swore under his breath, "Don't tell me I fainted again."

"Okay no problem."

Elliot groaned, "Funny." He muttered, but he was smiling a bit, "God 'Liv don't tell me I was shot too, my head feels like the back half of its been ripped off."

"Oh no worries there…but your blood, you lost blood, I just don't know how much." Her lip quivered a bit as she spoke.

"I'll be fine 'Liv, personally I'm more worried about the growing lump on my head right now." He said smiling sheepishly.

"I don't want you to faint again." She said, but it was more of a command, "All right c'mon lets see if you can stand up this time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Warner had arrived, but still no sign of Olivia, this worried Huang slightly but he figured she'd be out a long time looking for Elliot anyways. Nathaniel was in a corner, curled up and sleeping, occasionally the boy would twitch as if he was having a bad dream, but other than that there was little movement from him. Huang had asked Warner what her "power" was, she said she wasn't sure, but voices kept on whispering to her, this troubled Huang slightly but not knowing whether it was the power or madness he didn't press the issue.

After a while Nathaniel began to stir, and suddenly his head jerked awake. His eyes darted around the room, as if he was surprised to be there. After a moment he relaxed and slumped back down. There was a nock on the door, yet another cursed person, Huang thought grimly. He opened the door and saw the familiar face of Finder.

"I have news." She said, at this Nathaniel turned recognizing the woman's voice, Warner however showed little signs of recognition, "I-I have a mission for you. I've been speaking with others from my side and-and I believe we aren't strong enough alone to fight the, other side, so we must go somewhere where we will find the power to beat the other side…" She trailed off for a moment, "It is a place untouched by the other side you see…"

Huang looked skeptical, she was hidding something, that was obvious enough, "What is it that you're hiding?" He asked doubtfully.

"Nothing well," quickly she tried to think of something to cover up her true mission but explain her awkwardness, "Well it's very dangerous, perhaps _deadly_." Now this wasn't untrue, except maybe the 'perhaps' part.

Warner shrugged, "Like I care, you froze everything that matters to me in time, and if this is the only way then…" Warner said.

"Yes it is the only way."

"What exactly is our mission?" Nathaniel questioned.

"We must find the source of the wind and where it goes." She explained putting an emphasis, on 'where', "I hear rumors of a plain close to this one where the people say the wind has always gathered upon a mountain top, we'll go there and check it out, it may be nothing though."

"Whatever, we don't have much choice do we?" Nathaniel muttered, "How long before we go?"

"We go as soon as possible."

"We wait for Olivia…" Nathaniel said, he looked out into a window, into the darkness outside, "I don't really know her, but I don't want to leave anyone...here." He sighed and looked around before continuing, "I don't know what's become of earth but it doesn't seem right…something's wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Munch's anticipation was growing, something didn't seem right, like this plain had never been touched by man before, this world didn't want him. Casey had awoken a few minutes prior; she didn't appear particularly affected by the strange plain. Fin was still sleeping but at least his snoring had ceased.

"Are we any closer?" Munch asked Kee.

"Yes almost we be there."

"Why are we here Kee?" Casey asked slowly.

"I have friends here you see, they no leave this place though but they help us…this be my home."

Casey breathed in the strange air; it felt fine to breath but who knew really? It could be toxic, sighing she looked at Fin who was muttering in his sleep, nothing she could make out but still it was getting annoying, "Wake up" She said shaking him a bit, "Were almost at our destination."

Fin's eyes became instantly alert, surveying his surroundings, "What is this place?" He questioned his eyes darting around, no one answered at first.

"Kee's home." Munch finally said.

"Look that be it now." Kee muttered his hand making a vague gesture towards a distant stretch of land.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting back to the precinct wasn't as hard as Olivia had expected it to be, Elliot was walking rather slowly and every so often had to stop to catch his breath but he didn't require much help. They arrived at the precinct and saw twirling lights inside, "Huang." Olivia muttered to herself, "I wish I had a fun power like that."

Elliot smiled in spite of the pain in his head, "C'mon lets get in before any of Mr. Vampire's friends come looking for us."

They stepped inside, the door had been unlocked no doubt they didn't much care anymore. Olivia raised an eyebrow, Nathaniel and Huang were there but so were Warner and Finder, they looked like they had just been having a conversation, "Melinda?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah it's me, what you seem surprised to see me."

"I am." Olivia responded honestly, "I see Finder has returned."

"Yes I have." Her face looked tired and worn, and her tone was grim and bitter, "I come because we must all go find the source of the wind and where the wind goes, because it appears we aren't strong enough by ourselves to defeat the shadows…we need more power if legends are true we'll find it on this quest." Her eyes darted to Elliot and they stared at each other for a moment but he grew tired and had to sit down.

"Oh Warner?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're a doctor right? It's just…. me and Elliot were attacked, I'm not hurt but I'm not so sure about Elliot."

"Honey sorry to say I do autopsies…I don't know how much I can help you."

"Yes but you're the closest thing to a doctor we have right now, and Elliot lost a lot of blood and hit his head…he…I-"

"I'm fine 'Liv." Elliot cut in, "So what I lost a little blood and feel like there's knife in my head, all in a days work."

"I could interview Elliot and check his memory, the usual." Huang offered though no one could tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah that's right I'd love to be interviewed!" Elliot said sarcastically.

"Sounds like he's fine if you ask me." Warner said with a snort.

"Enough of this!" Finder said, "We must get on with our mission, Elliot may rest first of course but then we leave." Everyone nodded or muttered a feeble sounds great and they went about their separate things in the precinct.

Warner though remained with Finder, "How do I know what my 'power' is?" she questioned.

Finder regarded her for a moment, "I guess you'll find out soon enough, but you mentioned you heard voices talking to you when we met?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps you can hear the dead, perhaps you are hearing something unrelated to your power though, but well find out in due time…" Finder spoke softly her eyes looked far away. It wouldn't matter if Melinda found her power or not…not in the end, in the end nothing mattered except the braking of her curse…

XXXXXXXXX

Olivia followed Elliot to the crib; she was slightly paranoid after what had happened to Casey there, "Are you really all right?" She asked gently once the door was closed and they were alone.

"I'll be better 'Liv." He responded weakly, "I just, I don't know, this whole situation what we have to do, saving the world, it alls seems a little to reminiscent of a fairytale, but boy is this fairytale messed up. I mean it's one thing for me to get angry but to see you…like that…it's not right, and I'll do everything in my power to make it right again."

"We all will." She said, "It's just going to be really hard, and Elliot I'm scared, I can feel the ominous being behind it all…were lucky to have survived that attack, and I think we need more power like Finder said…"

"Do you trust her 'Liv?"

"Yes I do, why would she help us if she weren't on our side, its not like anything matters to her, she's immortal."

"Yeah I guess…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Why there's the first real chapter of "Until the End of the World". Now remember eventually there will be EOness galore in it, and there's already JC. Now I want any new readers to know something, I am a review whore. My life and writing depends on your reviews, no reviews no chapters, that's the way it works. I'll only update if I get a good amount of people reviewing telling me I actually should review. Now of course I don't mind constructive criticism so long as it's constructive, but of course I like praise too I admit. Now also I am part of the religion of EOness, I like all the worshipers of my religion believe that if Olivia and Elliot were to get together the world would be a far better place, however since I don't see that happening on the show anytime soon I shall take out my anger by putting EO in this story. Evil aren't I?

If you have any further questions please email or review, thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
